We Belong Together
by Sophie Cyrus
Summary: Will you love me? Even with my dark side?/ I just can't stop hold on. I feel we belong. My ain't worth living if I can't be with you/ "Ya malam terindah." Bisik kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatkan diri dan mencium lembut bibir Yesung.


Title : We Belong Together

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : K+

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, themselves and SME

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI.

SUMMARY : _Will you love me? Even with my dark side?/ I just cant hold on. I feel we belong. My life ain't worth living if I cant be with you/_ "Ya, malam terindah." Bisik Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatkan diri dan mencium lembut bibir Yesung.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih..

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

Jinnie pertegas lagi, bagi tamu tidak terundang yang mungkin tidak bisa baca english.

Kalau gak suka yaoi, gak usah buka FF Jinnie atau baca. Bukan salah Jinnie kalau kalian membaca ini, oke. Sadar dikit.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya, readersku tercinta, soalnya kemarin ada tamu yang kesasar. Jinnie harap kali ini tidak ada yang tersasar lagi-_-"

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kim Yesung, ketua glee club di sekolahku, The Angels. Oke aku tahu nama yang sangat mainstream _but_ hey, suara kami memang seperti _angel_ yah meski tak pernah sekalipun kami menemui sosok _angel_. Dan karena kami adalah club yang menurut sports club, kumpulan anak-anak _geek_ , yah kami berada di rantai bawah sekolahku dan sering mengalami _bullying_ oleh sports club. Terutama football club, ukh, aku sangat membenci mereka. Hanya karena tubuh mereka yang penuh otot dan menggoda, oke lupakan bagian terakhir, mereka bisa seenaknya mendorong kami atau mengejek kami kapanpun mereka bisa. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei, _shorty_ , bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan lagu saat kami bertanding besok bersama teman-temanmu. Bagaimana dengan lagu _Single ladies. I'm a single lady, I'm a single_. Hahaha..." teriak Kangin diikuti tertawa teman-temannya. Dengan kasar ia menabrak tubuhku hingga membentur loker. Ukh, rasanya punggungku akan lebam lagi, padahal masih ada bekas kemarin. Ayah pasti akan sangat marah kalau melihat punggungku.

Pikirku pilu sembari mencoba bangkit dan memperbaiki letak kacamataku yang hampir terjatuh, beruntung Ryeowook ada disampingku. Yah, semenjak kami selalu di- _bully_ oleh club lain kami memilih untuk selalu bersama setidaknya berpasangan. Meski kami tidak bisa melawan, kami bisa saling menolong jika terluka.

" _Stop picking on us!_ " Teriak Ryeowook kesal sembari membantuku berdiri.

"Oh lihat, sedih ibumu terluka _princess?_ " tanya salah satu anggota football club dengan nada mengejek.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa berani berbicara sepertiku, hah?" tanya Kangin memojokkan Ryeowook, menjambak kasar rambut Ryeowook hingga membentuk loker. Dengan remeh ia menatap wajah manis Ryeowook, bersiap membanting tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Meski begitu dengan tajam Ryeowook menatap Kangin. Seakan tidak takut jika tubuh kecilnya kembali diwarnai lebam.

Tidak pernah ada yang membantu kami, setiap siswa terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan Kangin, dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci football club, mereka kasar dan selalu melempar kami seakan kami sebuah bola. Bahkan guru kami tidak berani ikut campur sekedar melerai, tentu saja mereka memilih diam bagaimana tidak jika ayah Kangin salah satu donatur kaya sekolah kami. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berlaku seenaknya.

"Kangin, bukankah kau ada kelas." Ucap suara baritone captain football club yang membuat Kangin langsung menjauh dan berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti teman-temannya tentunya. Yah, dia satu-satunya orang yang berani menghentikan tindakan _bullying_ yang dilakukan football club. Cho Kyuhyun, pamannya adalah pemilik sekolah kami. St. Evans High School, sekolah privat dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa. Keluarga Cho memang terkenal akan kekayaan mereka dan juga cara hidup mereka yang sederhana.

Bahkan keluarga Cho merupakan keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan hangat, bagaimana aku tahu, sudah hampir 10 tahun aku bertetangga dengan mereka. Tidak jarang aku dan Kyuhyun saling berbicara melalui jendela dengan papan tulis kami. Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung karena keluarga Cho sangatlah sibuk dan Kyuhyun sendiri jarang ada di rumah, namun interaksi unik kami sudah cukup membuatku merasa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan jatuh cinta padanya, sayang sekali, hingga sekarang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang dalam hubungan romantis bersama Seohyun.

 _Riiiiiing~_

Dengan segera seluruh siswa yang berada di lorong loker langsung berhamburan menuju kelas mereka. Aku dan Ryeowook pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami, Sejarah Korea, melirik sekilas aku melihat Kyuhyun menatapku pergi. Kami hanya saling memandang sebelum Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatianku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seo, kau tahu kan aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Aku ada latihan bersama anak-anak tadi sore, malam ini aku ingin mengerjakan essay sejarah korea. Dengar-" jelas suara Kyuhyun yang mulai terdengar sangat kesal, jelas sekali ia sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya melalui telepon. Dengan sangat keras hingga Yesung bisa mendengarnya, selalu setiap sore mereka bertengkar dan Yesung yang menerima akibatnya.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Seo." Sepertinya ada pesta yang ingin Seohyun hadiri namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin keluar, kenapa? Karena dalam pesta pasti ada _beer, vodka dan cheap wine_ dan meski Kyuhyun biasa minum alkohol, ia hanya ingin minum wine sekitar tahu 1600-an dan sangat membenci alkohol murahan. Yesung mengenal dengan baik apa yang disukai Kyuhyun ataupun tidak, mereka berteman selama 10 tahun, ingat. Oke, bertetangga. Cukup untuk mendengar setiap curhatan Kyuhyun lewat jendelanya.

"Hei, tidak semua waktuku harus kuberikan untukmu, aku juga punya kehidupan. Seo tunggu, jangan berani kau mati- _shit_!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal membanting ponselnya cukup keras.

Yesung yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan essay bahasa korea sedikit, oke sangat terusik dengan suara keras Kyuhyun apalagi ditambah bantingan ponsel yang membuat kesabaran Yesung putus. Dengan kesal ia menutup laptopnya dan mengambil papan tulis, ia selalu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun setiap Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Seo.

' **You okay?'** tulis Yesung sebelum menunggu hingga Kyuhyun menatap jendela. Saat ia mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun dengan segera ia mengangkat papannya.

' **Not really, another fight with Seo.'** Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lelah.

' **I'm sorry.'** Balas Yesung sembari tersenyum sedih.

' **It's okay. Are you alright? Your back?'** balas Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya bukan senyuman lelah yang membuat Yesung ingin memeluk sang captain football club.

' **Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruises.'** Balas Yesung memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman manis.

' **I'm sorry, Kangin's very violent. Glad you're fine, night.'** Tulis Kyuhyun yang membuat hati Yesung menghangat.

' **Thanks. Night.'** Balas Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lega. Oke, sekarang atau tidak, Yesung ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

' **I love you.'** Tulis Yesung, namun jendela kamar Kyuhyun sudah tertutup dengan tirai yang menghalangi pandangan Yesung.

Menghela napas lelah, Yesung memilih menutup jendelanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan essay bahasa korea yang perlu sedikit tambahan dan ia bisa tidur.

.

.

 _I'm beautiful in my way,'_

' _Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret,_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

Teriak Yesung menyanyikan lagu favoritnya sembari menari berkeliling kamarnya menggunakan ponselnya sebagai microphone, terlalu hanyut dalam nyanyiannya tanpa menyadari tirai jendela Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena volume lagu yang diputar Yesung cukup keras. Tertawa geli melihat gelagat Yesung terutama saat kacamata Yesung terjatuh karena terlalu semangat menari.

"Yesung, matikan musikmu dan cepat tidur!" teriak ayah Yesung yang berhasil membuat Yesung terjatuh dan Kyuhyun tertawa keras beruntung Yesung tidak mendengarnya.

" _Yes, dad._ " Teriak Yesung cukup lama tidak terlihat dari jendela, pasti mencari kacamatanya, sebelum mematikan musik boxnya. Bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang menutup kembali tirai jendelanya.

Kedua remaja itu pun berbaring di ranjang mereka dan tertidur dengan senyum kecil di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it make me complete_

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _If you have a minute, why dont we go?_

 _Talk about it somewhere we only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why dont we go somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know_

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan jendela mengejutkan Yesung yang hanyut dalam laguya dan hanya satu orang yang mengetuk jendela untuk berbicara. Dengan semburat merah Yesung melihat jendela Kyuhyun dan benar saja, Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di depan jendelanya dengan papan tulis.

' **You have a beautiful voice.'** Tulisan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat semburat Yesung semakin memerah.

' **Thank you, it's nothing special.'** Balas Yesung dengan senyum malu yang nampak begitu manis di wajahnya.

' **I mean it. I could hear it all day.'** Tulis Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan raut muka terpesona akan keindahan senyuman Yesung.

' **You must be kidding me. You laughing.'** Balas Yesung dengan wajah kesal yang sangat imut menurut Kyuhyun.

' **It's true, you have beautiful smile.'** Tulis Kyuhyun cepat sebelum menghapus tulisannya.

' **I love your voice like I love you.'** Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun menulis kalimat itu segera ia menghapusnya. Oke, dia memiliki kekasih dan gadis itu bernama Seohyun bukan Yesung. _Tapi aku lebih memilih Yesung sebagai kekasihku dibanding Seo, Yesung sangat manis dan cerdas. Oh dan dia pandai sekali memasak, terutama cookies. Andai dia menganggapku lebih dari teman. Mungkin kami bisa bersama, tapi kurasa hanya dalam mimpiku._

Cukup lama Kyuhyun nampak meragukan haruskan ia menunjukkan tulisannya pada Yesung atau tidak? Akhirnya ia memilih menunjukkan tulisannya.

' **No, it's truly beautiful. Like yourself.'**

Akan tetapi tirai jendela Yesung sudah tertutup dan lampu kamarnya pun sudah padam, seperti ia terlalu lama berpikir membuat Yesung mengira percakapan mereka telah selesai. Dengan kecewa Kyuhyun melempar papan tulisnya sebelum menutup tirai jendelanya dan dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Cukup lama Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, hanya membolak-balikkan badannya. Ia terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Seo dan perasaannya pada Yesung. Awalnya ia berpikir jika ia bersama Seo perasaannya pada Yesung akan pergi, dan ia bisa mencintai Seo. Namun yang terjadi hubungannya dengan Seo selalu dipenuhi dengan perselisihan dan selalu Yesung yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Yesung jika Yesung terus saja ada untuknya.

Di sisi lain, Yesung juga tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan mengenai _prom night_ , haruskah ia menghadirinya? Akan sangat menyakitkan jika harus melihat Kyuhyun berdansa dengan Seo, meski mereka sudah putus ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Seo berpisah, dan mereka selalu kembali seakan tidak ada masalah. Apalagi dengan suasana _prom night_ yang romantis tentu mereka kaan kembali bersama. _Oh, tidak jangan menangis_. Batin Yesung kesal sembari mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes. Tapi jika dia tidak datang bagaimana dengan The Angels, mereka sudah berjanji akan menyanyi bersama sebelum berpisah entah pergi ke universitas mana. memikirkan semuanya, akhirnya Yesung jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prom Night_

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak datang, ya dia tidak akan datang ke _prom night_ apapun yang terjadi. Dan ia tidak akan melirik tuxedo yang telah dipersiapkan oleh The Angels untuk perfoma malam ini, oh sama sekali tidak. Ia juga telah memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa ia tidak bisa datang, well, tidak ingin datang.

Kyuhyun yang telah berdandan rapi dalam tuxedonya menatap bingung Yesung yang terduduk di meja belajarnya, dengan pakaian biasa. Kyuhyun terus melambaikan tangannya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Yesung.

' **You're not going to Prom?'** tulis Kyuhyun begitu Yesung menatapnya bingung sekaligus terpesona, oh ayolah, Kyuhyun nampak sangat tampan dalam balutan tuxedonya.

' **No, sorry. Don't feel well.'** Balas Yesung menggigit bibirnya nervous.

' **Oh, get well soon, then. Wish you're come** **'** Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewa.

' **Thanks, sorry. Bye.'** Segera setelah menulis Yesung memperlihatkan papannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum menutup tirai kamarnya, tidak ingin menatap wajah kecewa Kyuhyun yang semakin membuatnya ingin pergi.

' **Bye.'** Balas Kyuhyun meski tirai Yesung sudah tertutup, menghela napas kecewa ia tetap berusaha pergi meski rencananya bisa dibilang tidak akan berjalan malam ini. Setidaknya ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Seo setelah ia dan Yesung tidak sengaja melihat Seo berciuman dengan siswa lain di perpustakaan. Apa yang kami lakukan di perpustakaan, tentu saja kami belajar. Oke aku tahu Yesung cerdas dan aku jenius, tapi apa salahnya belajar jika aku bisa melihat wajah manis Yesung berkerut lucu dalam konsentrasi.

Semenjak kejadian yang sudah cukup lama itu, oke hanya satu minggu, tapi baginya itu adalah minggu terindah tanpa rengekan Seo yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing. Oke setelah kejadian itu ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yesung bahkan ia beberapa kali berbicara dengan anggota The Angels, mereka benar-benar teman yang bisa kalian sebut teman. Bukan teman yang menempel seperti lintah, akan tetapi teman yang saling menjadi pondasi saat yang lain mulai goyah. Dan ia semakin jatuh hati pada Yesung yang mampu menyatukan The Angels seakan mereka adalah keluarga. Malam ini ia berharap bisa berduet dengan Yesung, sepertinya ia akan menyanyi solo malam ini.

.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun dengan berat berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, Yesung dalam masa galau antara datang atau tidak. Apalagi dengan balasan Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya hadir di _prom bight_ cukup membuat Yesung kembali semangat menghadiri _prom night_. Tentu ada alasan kenapa Kyuhyun ingin Yesung hadir.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

' _Please come, The Angels need you. We love you. T.T'_

Okee, pesan dari The Angels cukup membuat Yesung bangkit dari tempat dudukya dan segera memakai tuxedo biru muda yang telah disiapkan oleh The Angels, menyisir rapi rambutnya sebelum mengacak-acak agar nampak sedikit _sexy_. Baiklah malam ini ia akan memakai lensa. Dengan segera Yesung berlari menuruni tangga bersiap mengambil motornya dan pergi ke sekolah. Dia masih memiliki 40 menit sebelum The Angels performa.

"Huh, kau datang ke _prom night_? Kupikir kau akan tidur di kamarmu." Tanya ayah Yesung kaget melihat anaknya yang berjalan, berlari sebenarnya, melewati ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja aku datang, The Angels akan menyanyi malam ini. _Bye dad._ " Teriak Yesung dari garasi dan langsung berangkat tanpa menunggu balasan dari ayahnya.

' _Malam ini atau tidak sama sekali.'_ Batin Yesung dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat ayahnya serangan jantung menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Guys._ " Panggil Yesung yang membuat seluruh anggota The Angels menoleh dan langsung menyerangnya dengan pelukan dan teriakan senang.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kau datang, aku tahu kau pasti akan datang." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yesung.

"Oke, semua berhenti dan lepaskan Yesung. Kemarin sayang, biar kubenarkan _make up_ mu yang kacau, apa kau menaiki sepeda motormu? Kenapa tidak minta antar ayahmu dengan mobil dinasnya?" tanya Heechul, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki selera fashion yang normal di The Angels, ia langsung menarik Yesung dari kerumunan The Angels dan mulai memberikan _make up_ dan menyisir rambut Yesung.

" _What no way._ Yang ada aku akan terlihat seperti anak bermasalah yang harus dikawal mobil polisi kemari. Dan anak-anak akan berpikir The Sheriff ikut mengawasi pesta malam ini, oh tidas sudak cukup dengan beberapa guru kita. lagipula aku tadi sangat terburu-buru. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan performa kita." jawab Yesung dengan semburat merah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, sayang." Balas Heechul mengecup pundak kepala Yesung dan memeluk sejenak tubuh Yesung.

" _Baiklah, kosongkan lantai dansa dan mari kita sambut The Angels._ "

"Oke, _let's go, guys. We can do it_." Ucap Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh anggota The Angels.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Huh, The Angels? Mereka akan menyanyi tanpa Yesung? aku berharap Yesung datang setidaknya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Oke aku tahu itu terdengar sangat cheesy, tapi hey, aku memang romantic._ Batin Kyuhyun pilu sembari meminum wine yang membakar tenggorokannya, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit pening. Sepertinya ia sudah menghabiskan satu botol wine, aneh sekali. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya bisa minum lima gelas wine sebelum mulai berbicara tidak teratur.

"Pasti wine murahan." Gumam Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati lantai dansa dimana seluruh anggota The Angels berdiri dengan wajah menghadap dinding sehingga Kyuhyun tidak melihat siapa saja yang hadir. Lagipula ia tidak peduli karena Yesung tidak akan menyanyi malam ini, sekilas melirik The Angels, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mencari gelas wine.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

 _Probably started off like me_

 _You may say that I'm a freakshow (I dont care)_

 _But, hey, give me just a little time_

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _All of the dirt you've been thrown' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

' _Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

Mulai Yesung beryanyi sembari membalikkan badannya, suara Yesung berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Yesung. bertepatan dengan Yesung yang menatapnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga menatap Yesung yang nampak sangat manis dalam tuxedo biru dan _make up_ yang cukup membuatnya seperti boneka. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi Yesung saat Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya sambil sedikit menganga, Yesung pun memberikan Kyuhyun kedipan mata sebelum menyanyi chorus bersama The Angels.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I dont care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

Kembali seluruh anggota The Angels membalikkan badannya dan Eunhyuk menyanyi sembari sedikit menari.

 _Push me up against the locker_

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

Dan disusul oleh Shindong keduanya pun bernyanyi bersama.

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

' _Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

 _I'll see you when you wash my car_

Yesung kembali bernyanyi diikuti The Angels yang mulai menari acak di sekitar lantai dansa.

 _All of the dirt you've been thrown' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

' _Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

Dan diikuti chorus The Angels yang membuat siswa lain ikut bersorak mengikuti alunan nada musik yang membuat setiap orang ingin menari.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

 _Baby I dont care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

Nampak Eunhyuk keluar dari barisan menuju kerumunan dan kembali dengan mesin slushie dan berjalan hingga semua The Angels mendapatkan bagian mereka sebelum mengembalikan mesin itu dan mengambil cup miliknya. The Angels mulai berjalan mengelilingi lantai dansa dengan membawa cup mereka.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

 _Baby I dont care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me_

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat melihat Yesung berjalan kearah dengan senyuman kecil yang nampak sangat licik dan akhirnya menumpahkan isi cup di wajah Kyuhyun dengan teriakan.

 _A loser like me_

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan langsung memenuhi ruangan dengan tawa dari The Angels menambah hangat suasana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung karena isi semua cup ternyata bukan slushie melainkan kertas merah yang cukup membuat semua siswa lega karena tidak basah oleh slushie. Menatap Yesung yang tersenyum manis di depannya dengan wajah yang nampak bercahaya Kyuhyun segera memeluk Yesung sebelum mengangkatnya dan berputar beberapa kali, membuat Yesung tertawa dan berteriak senang.

" _Sorry. Well not sorry at all._ " Ucap Yesung membersihkan sedikit kertas merah yang tersangkut di tuxedo Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebelum MC memanggil namanya untuk bernyanyi. Yesung hanya menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju lantai dansa bersama beberapa anggota The Angels. Well, setahu Yesung, Kyuhyun memang memiliki suara yang indah namun ia jarang sekali mau bernyanyi.

.

.

 _There's a place that I know_

 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

 _If I show it to you now_

 _Will it make you run away?_

 _Will you stay?_

 _Even if it hurts_

 _Even if I try to push you out_

 _Will you return?_

 _And remind me who I really am_

 _Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?_

 _Dont run away_

 _Dont run away_

 _Just promise me you will stay_

 _Promise me you will stay_

 _Will you love me, with my dark side?_

 _Everybody got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju Yesung dengan senyuman yang membuat pipi Yesung memerah. Seohyun pun langsung berdiri di depan Yesung dan mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun, dengan mudah Kyuhyun menghindar dan berdiri di depan Yesung. Pipi Yesung semakin memerah saat Kyuhyun kembali menyanyi dengan menatap intens mata Yesung.

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?_

 _Dont run away_

 _Dont run away_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap semburat merah di pipi Yesung yang membuatnya semakin percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sangat indah, suaramu memang indah sekali, Kyu." Balas Yesung dengan senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun dengan nervous mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam jasnya dan membuka lebar sebuah kertas kearah Yesung. Mata Yesung melebar melihat tulisan kertas Kyuhyun, sebelum ikut mengeluarkan kertas dengan tulisan sama.

' **I LOVE YOU'**

Tertawa dengan sedikit air mata yang menetes Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat siswa lain bertepuk tangan dengan beberapa _catcall_.

"Jadi, apa kita sekarang kau tahu pacaran?" bisik Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Well, will you be my boyfriend?_ " tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk.

"Yes, tentu aku ingin menjadi pacarmu." Jawab Yesung kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan mulai berciuman yang membuat siswa lain menghela napas melihat adegan romantis di depan mereka.

Seohyun hanya menatap kesal adegan di depannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Hei, kau ingin duet bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama menikmati bibir lembut Yesung.

"Entahlah, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya Yesung yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun sebelum ditarik menuju lantai dansa. Tanpa memberitahu lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan Kyuhyun mengambil microphone untuknya dan Yesung. Mengangguk ke arah pemain alat musik dengan segera alunan musik lembut memenuhi ruangan.

Melepaskan tangan Yesung, Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata indah Yesung.

 _Each time the wind blows_

 _I hear your voice so I call your name_

 _Whispers in morning our love is dawning_

 _Heaven's glad you came_

 _You know how I feel this thing cant go wrong_

 _I'm so proud to say I love you_ (Yesung tertawa kecil dengan mata yang mulai berair)

 _Your love's got me high I long to get by_

 _This time is forever_

 _Love is the answer_

Mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, Yesung mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung digenggam oleh Kyuhyun dengan remasan kecil. Yesung mulai bernyanyi.

 _I hear your voice now you are my choice now_

 _The love you bring_

 _Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps_

 _And angels sing_

 _You know how I feel this thing cant go wrong_

 _I cant live my life without you_

Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah melingkar di pinggang Yesung, tersenyum kecil mereka mulai saling bersautan.

 _I just cant hold on_

 _I feel we belong_

 _My life ain't worth living if I cant be with you_

Chorus Yesung dan Kyuhyun

 _I just cant stop loving you_

 _I just cant stop loving you_

 _And if we stop then tell me just what will I do_

 _I just cant stop loving you_

Melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun Yesung mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

 _We can change all the world tomorrow_

Mengikuti Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali memegang tangan Yesung dan menatap intens wajah kekasih barunya.

 _We can sing songs of yesterday_

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan Kyuhyun, Yesung bernyanyi dengan senyuman kecil.

 _I can say hey, farewell to sorrow_

Sebelum akhirnya kembali bernyanyi dengan Kyuhyun.

 _This is my life and I_

 _Want to see always_

 _I just cant stop loving you_

 _I just cant stop loving you_

 _And if we stop then tell me just what will I do_

 _I just cant stop loving you_

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Cho Kyuhyun sosok yang romantik." Bisik Yesung lirih menyandarkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Hey, aku memang romantik, kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yesung.

"Kau ingin pulang seakrang, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung berjalan menuju parkiran bersama Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini sangat indah, ini malam terbaik dalam hidupku." Bisik Yesung saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Yesung.

"Ya, malam terindah." Bisik Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatkan diri dan mencium lembut bibir Yesung.

Kedua pasang kekasih itu pun mulai hanyut dalam ciuman mereka tanpa menyadari pintu yang sudah terbukat dengan ayah Yesung yang menatap anaknya berciuman dengan putra tetangga mereka.

"Ehem." Batuk ayah Yesung cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap kaget ayah Yesung.

" _Dad_ , kupikir kau ada shift malam?" tanya Yesung kaget sembari menatap nervous ayahnya yang kini menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Em, selamat malam, Tuan Kim." Ucap Kyuhyun kaku.

"Ada sedikit perubahan jadwal, Deputy Lee yang melakukan shift malam ini. Selamat malam Kyuhyun, kupikir sudah waktunya Yesung tidur. Terima kasih sudah mengantar putraku pulang. Yesung, cepat masuk ke kamarmu." Perintah ayah Yesung menunggu sang anak berjalan pelan masuk ke rumah dan dengan keras menutup pintu rumah.

" _Dad_ , aku bisa menjel-" Yesung menutup mulutnya saat ayahnya dengan tajam menatap matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya seakan menyuruhnya keatas.

"Selamat malam, _dad._ " Bisik Yesung sembari berjalan keatas kamarnya.

"Malam, _kid._ Dan aku ingin lampu kamarmu mati setelah kau ganti baju, segera tidur atau aku akan mematikan lampu kamarmu dan menunggumu tidur." Perintah ayah Yesung membuat Yesung menghela napas dan membalas lirih ' _yes, dad._ '

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuhyun." bisik Yesung kaget melihat kekasihnya berada di balkon kamarya.

Dengan segera Yesung membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pukul 2 pagi, ayah bisa membunuhmu." Bisik Yesung khawatir tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam dan minta maaf, ayahmu pasti marah sekali." Jelas Kyuhyun memeluk erat kekasihnya yang hanya membalas erat pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan lebih marah jika tahu kau ada disini." Bisik Yesung menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membalas kalimat Yesung, Kyuhyun memilih mencium lembut bibir Yesung. Membuat Yesung mendesah kecil sebelum memeluk leher Kyuhyun, dengan pelan Kyuhyun melangkah maju hingga tubuh Yesung terlentang di ranjang dengan segera Kyuhyun kembali menciumi wajah Yesung. dan berganti melukis leher milky milik Yesung hingga dipenuhi kissmark dan beberapa hickey yang cukup besar, Yesung sendiri berusaha menahan suaranya karena jika ayahnya bangun maka Kyuhyun pasti akan mati.

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun terjingkat dan segera memasuki bawah ranjang Yesung. Yesung sendiri dengan segera mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga lehernya meski dalam gelap ia yakin Kyuhyun membuat cukup banyak kissmark karena kini lehernya mulai berdenyut dengan sedikit perih. Yah, perih yang nikmat tentunya. Mengontrol napasnya yang terengah-engah bertepatan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

" _I thought you were asleep._ " Ucap ayah Yesung setelah melihat sekitar cukup lama, seakan mencari seseorang yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Yesung.

" _Dad_ , aku em, kau membangunkanku." Jawab Yesung sedikit nervous.

"Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara denganmu, kenapa kau terengah-engah?" tanya ayah Yesung memilih bersandar di pintu kamar Yesung dengan curiga menatap kondisi anaknya yang nampak baru saja melakukan _heavy make out_.

"A... mimpi, aku bermimpi buruk. _And, you wake me up_. Pasti aku berbicara saat bermimpi buruk." Jawab Yesung setelah cukup lama berpikir.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah, tutup jendela kamarmu." Perintah ayah Yesung sembari mulai meluruskan badannya dan berbalik.

"Oh dan, Cho Kyuhyun, aku juga pernah bersembunyi di kamar ibu Yesung, kau pikir aku tidak pernah muda? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku. Sekarang, _with my gun_. Gunakan pintu depan." Perintah ayah Yesung sebelum menutup pintu Yesung. Berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menelan ludah cukup sulit.

"Ayahmu tidak akan membunuhku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun nervous sembari keluar dari bawah ranjang Yesung.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya memberimu peringatan." Jawab Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Mungkin ia akan menembakmu besok pagi, saat ia melihat kissmark dan hickey yang kau buat di leherku." Lanjut Yesung membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar dengan panik.

"Kau akan menutupinya dengan _make up_ , _right_? Berjanjilah kau akan menutupinya dengan _make up._ Aku masih ingin hidup, aku bahkan belum melakukan _sex_ denganmu." Teriak Kyuhyun sembari berlutut dramatis di depan Yesung.

"Tentu aku akan menutupinya dengan _make up_ , aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkanmu mati ditangan ayahku." Janji Yesung sembari tertawa kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan buat aku kesana dan melemparmu keluar dari kamar putraku." Teriak ayah Yesung dari ruang kerjanya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan panik bangkit dan berjalan keluar jendela Yesung menuju balkon dan melompat turun.

" _I hope dad, not killing him. We just got together._ " Doa Yesung sebelum tidur dengan mimpi aneh Kyuhyun yang berlari berkeliling rumah dengan ayahnya memegang pistol berusaha menembak kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, lets just hope Kyuhyun indeed still alive. Okayyyy... ini dia oneshot lain buat readers Jinnie tercintaaa. Hehe, ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift – You Belong with Me.

Oh dan beberapa list lagu yang Jinnie pakai:

Glee cast – Born This Way

Glee cast – Somewhere We Only Know

Glee cast – Loser Like Me

Glee cast – Dark Side

Glee cast – I Just Cant Stop Loving You

Nah itu semua daftar lagu yang Jinnie pakai, sebenernya Jinnie kurang tahu siapa penyanyi asli kecuali Loser Like Me memang asli lagu Glee. Oh, dan Glee itu semacam drama musikal tentang bagaimana anggota glee club mulai menemukan objek seksual mereka. Film yang luar biasa menurut Jinnie terutama bagi mereka yang menjadi korban _bullying_. Karena di dalamnya juga mengisahkan perjuangan Kurt, gay, dengan _bullying_ yang cukup parah dan New Direction yang mencoba membantu Kurt.

Oh dan Jinnie mau terimakasih buat **Sri** , chingu makasih banget udah mau _defend_ Jinnie di review My Blood. Jinnie sempet kaget dengan komenan kasar guest yang entah siapa namanya karena emang baru kemarin Jinnie dapet komenan unwelcome. Sekali lagi makasih chinguuu.

Dan buat semua reviewers Jinnie tercinta, makasih banyak sudah mau komen. Jinnie seneng banget baca komen kalian, bikin Jinnie makin semangat buat ff baru dan mencoba menyelesaikan ff Jinnie yang lainnn... apalagi kalian yang mau menunggu Jinnie yang menghilang entah berapa tahun, makasih banget chinguuuu.. kalian selalu berhasil bikin Jinnie semangat buka laptop dan mencoba menulis. Gomawoooooo Love you all, guys


End file.
